Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria (transcript)
Recaps & Title Card The Overlord: Previously on Ninjago... ( ( ( Mistaké: You have good friends. Lead them and endure. ( ( Iron Baron: Reveal the Oni! ( ( ( ( ( Heavy Metal: Hunt them down! ( ( ( ( :singer ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... (In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the Ninja and Alicorn princesses are running and flying from the Dragon Hunters) :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be (Scene shifts to Ninjago City ruled by Emperor Overlord) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me (The Mane Six and the Ninja, Side-by-Side in two realms) :Dash and Kai ::Big adventure :Pie and Jay ::Tons of fun :and Nya ::A beautiful heart :and Cole ::Faithful and strong :and Zane ::Sharing kindness! (The photo shoot in two realms. In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the Alicorn princesses look at two photos in different realms) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my little ponies ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? (Ends the song with the episode title) The Overlord: Episode 130: Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria The Alicorn redemption (???? Twilight Sparkle: Is the crowd cheering for us or rooting against us? Princess Cadance: Ha! Does it matter? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. Yes, it does! Dragon Hunters: Heavy Metal! Heavy Metal! Princess Cadance: Uh, I think the crowd likes him. ( ( ( ( Princess Luna: The sword. It attracts our magic. Bringing the airwaves in school and everywhere ( Another School of Friendship? ( Welcome to Friendship U ( The Hunters truth for Alicorns ( Infiltrating the university ( Flim and Flam's flimflam ( School's back in session ( Lloyd's Important Message ( (Ultra Violet records her show.) Ultra Violet: So what? You help us catch everyone else, but no one knows where the Mailman is? He's just a postal worker, why have we not caught him, people? (The Resistance breaks in and attacks everyone.) Ultra Violet: This is a closed set! Lloyd: Sorry, UV, but your show has just been canceled. (Paleman grabs her before she could attack.) Paleman: Nuh, uh, uh. (They tie them up.) ( ( ( Skylor: All right, Lloyd. Once we go live, it'll only be a matter of time before they know we're here. Are you ready? Then we're live in five, four, three, two... ( ( ( ( Lloyd: Hello, Ninjago, Equestria, and beyond. It's me. Lloyd Garmadon. The Green Ninja. ( ( ( ( Child: (Gasps.) You said he was gone. Look, the Green Ninja! Rufus MacAllister: The Green Ninja's alive. ( Rufus MacAllister: Anyone? Anyone? This is why I'm going out of business. Lloyd: The Overlord wants you to be afraid, but I need you to be brave. With the help of Princess Harumi, the Overlord struck a major blow against Ninjago City. ( ( ( ( Killow: Yeah. Lloyd: We are ready to strike back. ( ( ( Lloyd: There is a resistance. And we may be small, but we are power— ( ( ( ( ( Lloyd: —p-powerful. ( ( ( Man: Come on, Lloyd. Get it together. ( ( ( ( ( Harumi: Hurry. Hurry! ( ( ( ( Lloyd: I may not have Elemental Power, but I call upon the power of the people. When we get knocked down, we rise up. Stronger than before. This is our city. He thinks he can bully us with stone giants. Well this isn't the first time our city has faced ruin. Buildings fall, but we rise! And to you, Overlord, I say this: fighting me may make you feel powerful, but you're about to see what real power is. ( ( ( Lloyd: The Resistance never quits. Mistaké: He has found his voice. ( ( ( ( Lloyd: (On recording) The Resistance never quits. The Resistance never quits. The Resistance never quits. The Resistance never quits. The Resistance never quits. The Resistance never quits. The Resistance never quits. The Resistance never quits. The Resistance never quits. Killow: (Simultaneously) They got away? Harumi: Not for long. ( ( ( Harumi: It's time to take the trash out. (